Change of Philosophies
by snow cat demon
Summary: One-shot dedicated to Darkshoubi. When Sesshomaru comes upon a strange woman, she teaches him a few things about how he thinks about things.


Scd: Hey, I'm here with the first of two one-shots that I promised to those lucky people who answered to my challenge. This one is dedicated to _**Darkshoubi**_, the first to answer, so I'll stop babbling and let you read it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only wish I owned Inuyasha, but sadly I don't, but I do own the other character in this story…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The waterfall cascaded over the rocks gently, but still with the force that deems it magnificent. Night had not yet fallen but the surrounding forest's inhabitants that dwell in the sunlight had already gone away to rest for the night. One could hear the peaceful sounds of the forest from any spot that they chose to sat. They would not be disturbed either for any creature that happened to be out at night would be alarmed by the size of a human. The creatures would not dare to disturb a demon, or even a half-demon, if it had enough instinct.

This particular night, a woman chose to sit by the bank of the river, close to the waterfall. Around her grew the most beautiful flowers that anyone had ever seen, and the fireflies that flew around made them glow with iridescence. The woman wore a simple black kimono that went past her feet with two blue ribbons sewn around the sleeves and below a blue obi. She sat completely still, almost like a statue if it weren't for the small movements her body made as she breathed in and out.

Her short raven hair moved slightly in the small breeze, but still covered over her eyes. It's been said that only a few have seen her eyes, the eyes said to bore into the very depths of your soul, to where you keep all your darkest secrets, longings, and anything else you may have locked up. Others say that those eyes find their way into your mind, and can slowly tear it apart until you are left as nothing more than a babbling idiot roaming the countryside.

But as it were, those were nothing more than rumors. Well, she couldn't say for sure because anyone that she's ever let look into her eyes has never been seen again. That was the reason for the hair that's constantly in front of her eyes. It's no longer an inconvenience to have the hair in front of her eyes because she had learned to see through her hair without her eyes being seen.

She sat in silence for almost ten minutes before she heard a man calling out her name.

"Dawn! Dawn, where are you my beloved?"

Silently, the woman named Dawn looked around for somewhere to hide. She quickly spotted a boulder near the waterfall and she quietly ran behind it. From this spot, she watched through a small hole as a man walked into the clearing holding a torch. He called out for her once again, but when he didn't hear or see anyone, he left, back where he came from.

Dawn thought that it would be safe to come out of hiding, but as she stood up, she caught a glimpse of a silhouette coming towards the clearing, so she ducked down behind the boulder once again. She watched as the silhouette emerged. The man had long silvery hair cascading down his back and eyes of molten gold. Over his right shoulder, he wore a fur pelt and his clothes were starch white except for the red flower pattern on his left shoulder and his yellow obi. But to her, none of those details were needed in order to recognize who that man, that _demon,_ was.

Seeing him stare right at the spot where she was, she decided that he had already found out she was there, so she stood up and walked out from behind the boulder. She kept on walking until she was a few yards away from the man.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said in a soft voice with a bow. Seeing his stare down at her, she continued on. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence. Your reputation precedes you."

"Hn," was all he said. Dawn stared at his face until he got annoyed. "It is rude to stare at another." His voice was cold and even, but it did not affect her.

"Forgive me, my lord. You are troubled." She said, her voice as even as his. All she received as a reply was a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Perhaps you are troubled by the servants?" She asked.

"They are human; they are not something to be troubled by." Sesshomaru said.

"And you, Sesshomaru-sama are demon; also something not to be troubled by." Dawn replied.

"Explain yourself onna."

"Most human are humble, while most demons think that they are above humans because of their superior powers. Most humans can also defend their selves against demons and demons can have trouble defeating those humans. The humans can do just as much damage as demons if given the time, materials, and knowledge." The explanation seemed simple enough to Dawn.

"You are mistaken, onna. Time is constantly against them, with their limited lifespan and humans do not have the capacity to have that kind of knowledge. They are reckless and clumsy." Sesshomaru retorted bluntly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, have you ever thought that maybe those servants did not get in your way, but, perhaps, that you got in their way?"

"Impossible," Sesshomaru said, "I have never—"

"_Never_ say never, Sesshomaru-sama." She scolded lightly. "You will always end up being wrong when you say never. Think back to when you were a child, just a small babe just learning to crawl. Your parents probably were falling over you every time they stood up to go do something."

Sesshomaru could see the truth in her words, but it was very improbable. "Onna, humans are incapable of learning how to create such damage as demons."

"Are they, Sesshomaru-sama? Or are you just saying that in fear that they might actually be that capable?"

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. He had never been insulted so much from one woman. He usually killed them before they got much farther than the first insult, but this onna, she began insulting his intelligence from the beginning and here he was, intrigued by her. She doesn't plainly insult, but instead, she debates he points like she was someone of a council.

"Who are you onna?" Sesshomaru asked, curiosity overtaking him.

"My name is Dawn," she said simply.

"Who was that man that was calling your name?"

"He is my grandfather. He calls me his beloved, but in reality I am the complete opposite. I am his scapegoat." Dawn answered truthfully.

"Why do you let that happen?" Sesshomaru was becoming even more curious about this woman.

"I cannot feel pain, not anymore." She whispered.

"Do you humans have no common sense?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I haven't said that I was human Sesshomaru-sama. I am a master of spells and illusions." She replied quickly.

_She's a kitsune?_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Funny isn't it?" Dawn asked. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, so she continued. "It's funny how you thought that someone abusing another was a human thing while it goes on with demons too. Some humans and demons are so disconnected that they cannot see past their own realities."

Sesshomaru thought again and once again asked, "Who are you?"

"You could say that I'm a bit of a legend." Did he know of the rumors? Surely he did for her village was within the western lands. Dawn watched as recognition flashed passed his eyes.

"You are onna with the 'special' eyes. Nonsense, I gathered information, including name of the ones that have 'seen' your eyes and all were thieves sentenced to death." Sesshomaru told the woman.

Dawn gasped, and her eyes widened. The wind picked up around the two and Dawn's hair also moved, exposing her eyes.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked with the purest bright blue eyes. For a moment, he thought he could feel her eyes digging into his soul, as the rumors had said, but he shook his head of the thought.

Dawn seemed startled, and looked away quickly. She covered her eyes with her hand and started to back away.

"Forgive me… I must go." With that, she turned around and ran into the woods. Sesshomaru stood there, stunned, because he could still feel the weight of her stare.

_That onna, Dawn, has given me a new view of many things._ With that thought, Sesshomaru turned around and headed back to his own castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Onna- Woman

Scd: I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and for anyone who cares, I have a picture (not very detailed) of what Dawn looks like. Just send me your e-mail address and I'll e-mail it to you! So… review…maybe?


End file.
